Enigma
by AkaNoAya
Summary: Set in the world of ghouls, a lone girl does what she tries her best to live a typical normal life in society. Not everything is going smoothly, especially when she encounter a particular group. Would her dark past come back to haunt her or would the future come to taunt her?


Pink decorated the trees that line the walkway into the building. The fallen petals drifted and danced in the air. The soft breeze played with the long loose hair of the brunette making her way into the building. The tap of her shoes against the tiles mingled with the mild sounds of chattering all around campus.

After a short walk, a sign indicating that it was the administrative office presented itself quite obviously with the contrast of colour between the black sign and the white wall. Her hands moved to knock on the door before entering. The lady sitting behind the desk allowed her gaze to move upwards to meet the brunette's sea foam green eyes.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked while replacing back the cap of her pen back to its original position.

She nodded, pulling out a letter from her backpack and handing it over to the lady behind the desk. "I was informed to collect my schedule today."

The lady's eyes lit up as if the fact has slipped her mind. She started typing away on her computer. "Your name please?" she inquired.

"Ishihara Senri." the brunette provided, flashing a small smile.

The printer came to life after a few click and spat out what she came here to get. With her schedule now in hand, she thanked the lady and started making her way out but not before the lady informed her that classes starts tomorrow.

Senri opted to explore the area with nothing else on her inserted an earpiece into her ear to block out the constant noise that seems to surround her as she walked around town. She noticed that this town sure was a far cry from the neighborhood from which she grew up in.

With no destination in mind as she walked around aimlessly, but somehow found her person standing at the entrance of a park. Greenery was present all around the park. The sight of the picturesque sky painted by the sun setting in the distance made her drew an appreciative breath, getting lost in her thoughts.

' _So beautiful.'_ A small weak smile adorned her face which made her appear much older than she is.

As if the thought had held another meaning for her.

* * *

"Lev." The pudding hair boy skillfully set the colourful ball to its target who just barely spiked it to the other side of the net.

It was still received although not cleanly.

"Kageyama! Did you see that?" The small boy with bright orange hair exclaimed loudly, running around in his joy.

"Watch closely and learn," Kageyama retorted, perfectly receiving the volleyball spiked in his direction, "that is how you do it dumbass Hinata."

"Geh. Just you wait, Kageyama." He glared at the raven hair boy, finger pointing at his rival.

"Huh? As if you can catch up dumbass." He glared back.

"Lev, you suck."

"Kenma-san one more time." The tall Russian scrunched up his face in a childish manner as he made his request. His hands up in his silver hair ruffling it up in his frustration.

"I want to go back…" Kenma sighed, hands ready in position to set the ball.

"I will be the ace!" Lev proclaimed as he swung his hand with all his might which surprisingly connected with the ball.

The ball flew pass over the head of the pair of crows and continued its trajectory further. It seemed to maintain the force behind the spike as the ball soared further.

The shorter of the pair ran after the ball, "I'll get it." He announced, his voice already fading with distance.

A shout pierce through the faint chirping of insects, "Watch out!" A ball enters Senri's peripheral, her arm moving up in reflex to deflect the ball.

The ball connected and left an angry red mark on her arm. She silently hissed at the impact.

"I'm so sorry." The boy with bright orange hair repeated over and over again, bowing profusely.

Senri picked up the ball and handed it over to apologetic boy. "It's okay," she flashed him a gentle smile "Be careful next time. You should head home soon, it's getting quite dark."

Hinata looked up from his bow when he felt someone patting his hair. The warm smile the stranger gave him had him mesmerized as if they knew each other familiarly. "Uh….yes," he managed to stammer out.

She left shortly after. "Ah. I forgot to ask for her name." he recounted while running back where the bed-hair captain of Nekoma greeted him.

"Sugawara sent me to pick you kids up," Kuroo grinned, "we were about to go look for you, Chibi-chan." His thumb pointed backwards to indicate the others behind him.

"Took you long enough dumbass Hinata."

"Sorry, but there was-"

"Don't apologize Shouyo. It was Lev's fault."

"Kenma-san!" Lev whined loudly.

"Anyways, let's get going." Kuroo announced. Everyone seemed to be in agreement as they followed behind silently. With the exception of Lev who was still raving about his high power spike and Hinata who lagged behind the others

Hinata thought back to the girl he met, the girl with the pretty eyes.

* * *

Senri alighted the train at her station. The station was packed as everyone was heading home at this hour. She easily blended into the crowd as she exited the station. She drew the hood of her jacket over her head as the night air blew colder. Noone paid her any attention.

With every twist and turn she arrived at a dark dilapidated building, taking the rusted stairs two steps at a time. Key in hand, she unlocked the old door- swinging it wide open. "I'm back." She whispered – only to be greeted by the darkness of the apartment. Sadly, this did not disappoint her expectations.

She sat in her apartment after a quick shower, the memory of the boy with bright orange hair from the park still fresh in her mind. "Things never go accordingly to plan." she murmured— _he was a ghoul._

"Hopefully, we'll never meet again." She gazed at the night sky.

The cool crisp breeze continue to waft through the open window almost playfully - as it plays with her long hair yet again- as if saying all was well in the world for the time being.

 **Little did she know, that was just the beginning.**


End file.
